


We Never Look Back

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Choking, Dirty Talk, I don't even know what to tag for this ??, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Niall, but barely any, halloween sex, this is literally just smut idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: or the one in which Niall chokes Harry during drunken halloween sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so?? i was supposed to be asleep but i decided to write this. 
> 
> happy halloween ! even though halloween is over but yeah. 
> 
> this is shorter than i wanted it to be :/ and it's also super repetitive but i kinda like it!
> 
> kudos mean a lot as always :-) so do comments, i love comments!
> 
> and you. i hope you enjoy this. x

The Halloween party they went to was good, the music was better and the alcohol was the best.

Harry and Niall had decided to be a gross couple and wear matching costumes this year. Niall was a cop, and Harry was a prisoner. They got made fun of by their friends, but everybody else loved it. (And their friends loved it, too. Kind of.)

Both of the boys were wasted out of their minds and giggling messes as they stumbled into the apartment, hands gripping each other's bodies and mouths connecting in heated, rushed kisses. 

It was a special occasion, meaning they'd have sex. Not that they didn't have sex on regular days, but now they'd have an excuse for disturbing their neighbours. 

"Mm, I wanna go nice and fast today." Niall says, smiling down at Harry who's grinning like a mad-man. "Kind of."

"Go ahead. 'M all yours tonight, you're in control." And he speaks as he pulls his striped prisoner shirt off, gets it stuck around his head so Niall has to help him pull it off. 

Honestly, Harry is a clumsy mess and Niall is just as messy. They're one of the messiest couples, but at the same time, they make it work the best.

On the way back from the party Niall had the handcuffs in his hand that he'd brought as part of the costume. He winked at Harry suggestively as a joke, but suddenly Harry was now eyeing them, curious about how they'd feel.

"Hey, babe? Focus on me." Niall says, tapping his chin and bringing him back from his thoughts. 

Harry nods, helps Niall unbutton his shirt and throw it down into the ground as they stumble back, falling onto the bed in heaps of laughter. 

"I love you." Harry says, holding onto Niall's arm as he leans up, kisses his lips quickly and then falls back, sliding up the bed until his head's on a pillow. 

"Love you back." Niall replies, taking his sweet time with pulling Harry's socks off and unbuttoning his pants. "Mind if I...?" Niall trails off, gesturing at Harry's hard cock in his boxers. 

Harry shakes his head quickly, already aching to be felt and touched and sucked and fucked by his lovely boyfriend.

Niall nods happily and crawls up, kissing Harry's forehead once as he begins to grind down on him. They were both already hot and hard, due to the alcohol, hormones and most definitely the make out session they'd had in the back of the taxi cab. But it's not their fault — Not really. 

Harry lets out a noise, immediately jerks his hips up to meet Niall's. He's been waiting all night for this. 

Sure, he'd had a good time at the party, but most of it was trying to ignore Niall's strokes on his thigh, a little bit too close to his crotch. Trying to not blush every time Niall'd call him kitten or princess, trying not to scream when Niall would sit there and compliment him and kiss his neck. He knew that Niall had planned to get him riled up and horny so he'd be ready by the time they got to their apartment. Niall's always like that. Thinking ahead of time, planning every move to please Harry as much as possible. 

Now that Niall was finally touching him, he felt great. Completely satisfied. He was ready and commuted to give up every bit of control he still had tonight. 

After they were both fully hard, Niall began to move down so he could wrap his lips around one of Harry's nipples, sucking tenderly as he pinched and twisted the other one.

It was no surprise that Niall knew exactly what to do and where to touch to get him going. They've been together for four years and in those four years, there was a lot of sex. He'd honestly be more surprised if Niall still didn't know how to drive him crazy. 

He began to kiss lower, placing soft, loving kisses onto his tummy and love-handles. He kept going down, leaving a hickey every few inches and getting Harry harder and harder with every kiss and tender touch. 

"Did you clean yourself?" 

"Of course I did." Harry says, looking down as Niall spreads his legs. He feels his stomach flip over while Niall kisses the inside of his thigh again. "Been expecting this all day, y'know. Woke up with the idea that I'd be getting fucked all day, but then you decided you wanted to party and tease me the whole time, so instead I spent my morning cleaning and fingering myself since you wouldn't."

Niall laughs, breathy and hot, against Harry's hole. Harry was always impatient and it was funny. He barely talked during sex, so it was amusing to both of them when he did. 

Quickly Niall leans in and licks a stripe over Harry's hole, the all-too familiar boyish, taste of Harry making his cock twitch. Harry let out a noise between a moan and a squeak above him, pushing down as a sign that he wanted more. 

Niall grabs onto his thighs and held them apart even further, pointing his tongue and pushing it in slowly, flicking it once or twice as Harry squirmed, grabbing onto the roots of his hair. 

"Oh, fuck, Niall."

Niall hums as a response, running his fingertips over one of Harry's inner thighs and flicking his tongue again. 

Harry was a huge fan of eating out. It was one of his favourite things to have done to him, other than getting fucked. Niall appreciated it, which made it even easier for them. He always knew how to move his tongue, how deep in to go, how much pressure to put on him, and how much he needed by his reaction.

He keeps going until Harry twitches again, pulling away just before he came. 

"What the fuck!?" Harry whines, pulling Niall's hair as an attempt to bring him back up. Of course, he's too out of it to use his full strength, so Niall pulls away fully and sits up, taking off his belt. 

"One day I'm gonna tie you up." Niall says, throwing his belt onto the ground as he begins to take off his pants. "Tie you up, hold you down, push your face into the mattress and fuck you until you can't breathe or see or think about anything other than me." 

Harry squirms again, moans in desperation and grabs onto Niall again, digging his nails into a bicep. "Fuck, please, tomorrow. Please?"

Niall smirks, ignoring his pleading and opening the drawer to grab the bottle of lube. "Wanna suck my dick or my fingers?" And Harry shrugs, because both are perfect and he doesn't mind. Whichever Niall wants is fine with him.

Normally Niall would go for a blowjob, but Harry's already given him enough for today and so he settles on putting his fingers in Harry's mouth, letting him slick them up enough that they won't need lube. Once he's finished, Harry reluctantly lets go of Niall's fingers and waits for him to slip one in. 

Niall settles for two right away instead, prodding them in easily since Harry already did it earlier. He looks up, watches Harry's face as he shuts his eyes. 

One of Niall's favourite things to do during sex was watch Harry. The way his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed, how he would flush and turn pink and his lips would become swollen from how much he was biting them. Everything about Harry was perfect, and during sex it only got better. 

He curls his fingers, goes deeper in as he touches Harry's prostate and Harry jerks up, choking on a moan. "Please, Niall- Oh my God, Ni. Holy shit." 

Since he doesn't want Harry to cum before the real thing, he removes his fingers and wipes them on their bedsheets — they had to be changed anyway — and goes for the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers so he can spread a little more onto Harry's hole and then use the rest for his dick. 

"Come on, c'mon, I've been waiting all day for this — Please, fuck me." Harry continues babbling, begging, too out of it to shut up and realize that Niall's already got himself positioned. "Come on," He wraps his legs around Niall's waist and nudges him forward, biting his lip when Niall begins to push in and stretch him out even more. 

Suddenly, he thinks two fingers wasn't enough.

"Fuck, baby." Niall says, leans down to bite Harry's shoulder as he continues pushing in, bottoms out and then stops to let Harry adjust. 

"G-Go, move. Please." Harry whispers out, his voice already almost gone. 

Niall pulls out slowly, rocks his hips back in even slower and it's torture. Absolute torture, because all Harry wants is for Niall to pound him into oblivion, fuck him senseless like he said he wanted to — But, of course, Niall wants slow.

He can't deny that it feels good, though. It's still burning and Niall's cock feels incredible, the slowness of it making it even hotter. Harry can really feel Niall now, can feel the drag of his dick against his walls, can feel the thickness and length of Niall and he can really appreciate it. 

Harry lets out a shaky breath, wraps his arms around Niall's neck and digs his nails into his back as Niall speeds up the tiniest bit, fucking into Harry and letting out short breaths as he does.

"Oh my God, fuck." Niall groans out, driving in deeper and stops when he's all the way in and his hips are stuck to Harry's. He pulls out, fucks back in like that harshly and slowly, causing Harry to go up the bed a little bit. 

"Ni — W-What-" Niall does it again and this time he hits Harry's prostate, loud moans coming from both boys. "Come on, harder. Harder. You can be soft later, please!" 

And, well, Niall only wants to please his baby, right? So he puts his hands on either side of Harry's head, lifts himself up — Harry can feel his muscles flex and he gets harder, if that's even possible — and begins to fuck into Harry, gaining speed every time he pulls out and pushes back in. 

The bed is rocking, hitting the wall every time Niall pushes in and Harry's moving up with the harshness of it. Niall leans down, not slowing down, and begins to kiss Harry, hitting the spot every single time.

"F-Fuck, Niall, 'm so fucking close." Harry breathes out, throws his head back and Niall's eyes immediately move to his neck.

It's not the first time he's thought about it. Every time Harry throws his head back — Wether it's during sex, or while he's laughing, or even if he's just looking up at something — Niall will always stare at Harry's neck and wonder what it would feel like to grab onto it with his hands and squeeze while he fucks him. 

Tonight seems to be his night anyway, so he slows down and flips them over. Harry's eyes widen in confusion. 

"Hold on to my shoulders or something, okay? And tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable." He says, preparing himself to do what he's been dreaming of doing for the past few weeks. 

Harry grips onto his shoulders. "What are you—" But he's cut off with a moan because Niall starts up again, fucking up into him so hard that Harry probably would've flew off if he wasn't holding on. 

And then he feels it. One of Niall's hands is holding his hip tightly, squeezing and probably leaving a mark, and the other one is around his neck, applying the tiniest amount of pressure on but enough for Harry to realize what Niall is doing. "Holy shit — Fucking shit, Niall, oh my god, oh my god." He throws his head back again, grips onto Niall's wrist with one hand and Niall's other hand goes up, holding Harry by the neck with both hands as he fucks up into him — hard, quick and merciless. 

As he speeds up he applies more pressure to Harry's neck, and soon enough Harry can swear he's seeing stars. He moans with a higher pitch than usual, an almost-scream as he cums, shooting white ribbons over his tummy. Niall fucks up into him again, once, twice, three times before he's following. He stills his hips and cums deep inside of Harry, letting Harry collapse onto him after. 

"Holy shit." Harry laughs, breathing out heavily. "Oh my God." 

Niall smiles sleepily, turns his head to the side to see the clock reads 12:17am. It's November first. "Oh, hey, guess what?" He says, receiving a sleepy hum from Harry. "It's the first day of Christmas. Now we can have Christmas sex."

"Ah huh, yeah, maybe tomorrow. You've fuckin' worn me out too much. I can't feel my legs." 

"That was my goal."


End file.
